


Needs

by Venivincere



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: AkuDan, Akutsu, Chan, Dan - Freeform, M/M, Needs, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey. You want some ramen?" AkuDan. Yeah, I know, you don't read that pairing. Try it anyway. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparklespiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/gifts).



> Full Header:
> 
> Title: Needs  
> Author: Venivincere  
> Recipient's name: Sparklespiff  
> Genre: Angsty, but not too angsty.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing(s): Akutsu/Dan  
> Disclaimer: The characters and their universe belong to Konomi. Arigato, sensei.  
> Warnings: Channish elements. Hard to escape in this fandom because they're mostly all boys. ;-)  
> Author's/artist's notes: 3,200 words. A thousand heartfelt thank-yous to my wonderful betas, Prillalar and Kessie! Thanks for such a short-notice beta! *hugs you both*

  
"Akutsu-senpai! Akutsu-senpai!"

Akutsu turns around at the entrance to the train and watches Dan running at him with that funny duck step that makes him look like he's clumsy, though Akutsu knows he's not. He waits until Dan slides to a stop in front of him, arm thrust out with a scrap of cloth in his hand, then waits some more until the kid takes a deep breath and pushes the headband out of his eyes.

"Akutsu-senpai!" he says, finally. "You forgot your wristband again. You ought to take better care of your things."

"Huh," he answers. Really, he doesn't need to take care of anything, not with this self-appointed little worry wart doing it for him. He's amused enough by the kid that he doesn't think to tell him not to order him around. Instead, he grumbles, "What's it to you, anyway?"

The little shit looks hurt and indignant, but instead of running off he follows Akutsu through the gate and onto the platform. When Akutsu turns around again, Dan is still holding out his wristband. He makes no move to take it, just stares at the kid, stares and stares and still the kid doesn't back down.

"Carry it home for me." The kid shouldn't look so pleased about it, but he's still grinning when they crowd into the train and the doors slide shut behind them.

It's rush hour, and Dan's stuffed into the corner against the wall with the wristband crushed tight in his hand and a bead of sweat dripping down his neck. The little golden I on the collar of his uniform winks in the light. The kid'll get crushed like that, so Akutsu faces him and puts his elbows on the wall on either side of Dan's head. They ride pressed together like that for several minutes, Dan chattering away, Akutsu ignoring him. He tries not to think about the mouth hovering an inch from his chest, the breath from which is heating the cloth in front of it. He tries to ignore his left nipple, which is attempting to drill its way out of his damp clothing to meet it. He tries to hold himself rigid when the train lurches around a corner, but his erection presses into the hard little stomach in front of him. He tries to ignore the delicious shiver that rushes up from his groin, and definitely tries to ignore the sudden silence and the awed and starry look the kid is giving him.

Maybe if he distracts the kid he can distract himself. "You left your headband on."

"Oh!" The kid lifts his free hand to his head and rips it off. His cheeks heat up red. He stuffs it into his trouser pocket. "Thank you, senpai!"

They get off at Akutsu's stop and exit the train platform. Akutsu doesn't look behind him to see if Dan's following, but he's sure he is. The kid has to half-run to keep up with him, but Akutsu doesn't go so fast that the patter and skip on the pavement behind him fades away. Dan doesn't ask him to slow down anymore. By the time they get to Akutsu's apartment, his erection is completely gone and he's hungry.

"Hey. You want some ramen?" Dan's sitting at the tiny table in the kitchen, his books spread out in front of him, and about four or five pencils scattered all over everything.

"Yes, please, senpai!" Akutsu doesn't laugh at Dan's seriousness, though sometimes he wants to. Right now, it's mostly an effect of the homework and he doesn't want to distract Dan from that. The faster he gets it done, the more time they can spend -- well, together. Maybe the ramen will help bury his lust until the kid finishes.

He's dishing out the ramen when Dan's phone goes off, and it takes two iterations of "I'll Be the One" by HAL for him to find it in his bag and answer.

"Yes. I see," says Dan.

Akutsu puts Dan's bowl down in the middle of his math homework, and his own down on Dan's Japanese text.

"Will you be home tomorrow?"

Akutsu slurps a huge bite. Dan frowns at him and puts his finger in his free ear.

"I'll be fine, Mama. Bye." He snaps his phone closed.

"Akutsu-senpai, sometimes you're not polite."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Dan sighs, and Akutsu pretends he doesn't see the relief on his face. "Yes, please."

Nothing but slurping sounds in the kitchen for the next few minutes. Dan's phone goes off twice but he ignores it now. Akutsu's doesn't ring at all.

"Is your mom going to be here tonight?"

"She gets off at midnight."

Dan looks at the clock above the stove, and it's still only quarter to nine. "Good."

::--------------------------------------------------::

The first time he takes Dan is two days after he becomes manager of Yamabuki. He takes him because he doesn't know how to shut the kid up, and besides, the kid followed him home. He doesn't feel right hitting him or telling him to fuck off, and that confuses him. He doesn't have any problem doing or saying those things to anyone else. Maybe it's because no one else talks to him like they have every right to tell him what to do. He doesn't know if the kid is full of himself, or just dumb, but he thinks that maybe it's just because the kid doesn't know anything about him. Or, maybe because he's still too much of a kid to know better.

Dan follows him into his house, yelling "Tadaima!" when he walks through the door as though he belongs there, and plunks himself down at the kitchen table. Akutsu feeds him the first of many ramen dinners, hoping to shut him up, but the kid keeps talking and asking questions with his mouth full, nonsense about how he wants to play tennis like Akutsu-senpai and how someday he's going to be a Regular just like Akutsu-senpai, and how many other sports does Akutsu-senpai do and would Akutsu-senpai please teach him how to do that leaping thing, desu?

Akutsu scoots his chair closer to Dan's and says, "Shut up," picks him up under the arms, and sits him on his lap as though he were five. He tips Dan's head back with two fingers under the chin, and stares. Dan is clearly confused, but swallows his mouthful of ramen and is finally _silent_, and then he's _not_, but he isn't talking, just making little sighs and moans and one yelp when Akutsu bites him on the lip.

Akutsu kisses him for awhile, then places his hand on Dan's crotch. Dan gasps. Akutsu barely gets his fingers wrapped around Dan's tented erection before they're getting wet, wetter, and Dan's gulping again, air, this time, and has these little tears running down his cheeks, one on each side. Akutsu keeps his hand in Dan's lap long after the spasms subside, and when the idiot falls asleep he carries him to his room and lays next to him on the bed. He rubs his hard cock against Dan's hip and makes his own pants wet and sticky, but it leaves him unsettled and kinda hot because it doesn't wake the kid up at all, so he does it again. His pants are soaked, but he falls asleep before he can get up and change them.

It becomes a habit. Dan's mom is away several nights a week and his dad works nights, so he spends a lot of his evenings at Akutsu's house. Akutsu rarely sees his mom because mostly she works afternoons. They settle into a routine of tennis, school, tennis, homework, dinner, sex, sleep. Akutsu would punch anyone's lights out if they knew it, and probably kill them if they knew he enjoyed it, but Dan doesn't say anything so no one knows. Akutsu thinks it's the one thing Dan keeps quiet about because he likes it and he's lonely, too.

Akutsu's mother shows up at breakfast one morning, a rare morning when he happens to be alone, and silently hands him a little bag from the pharmacy. Inside is a bottle of lube and a twelve-pack of condoms. Akutsu thinks she looks sad and anxious, and a little embarrassed because she doesn't look him in the eye. The only thing she says is "be safe."

She talks to him a little more often after that, but not much.

::--------------------------------------------------::

They don't fuck, at first. Mostly it's hand jobs, or if they're too impatient to get their pants off Akutsu lifts Dan up until their hard cocks are on a level, and they rub and rub and push into each other through their uniforms until Akutsu loses it, spurts his come into his pants and the strength out of his arms. He always drops Dan, but it's OK because Dan always comes first.

One night after ramen Dan mentions he hasn't seen his dad in a month or talked to his mother in a week. "They could be dead, and I'd never know."

Akutsu doesn't say anything because nobody ever says anything to him when he doesn't see his mother for a week. But that night, he doesn't lift Dan up and rub against him and he doesn't pull him close by his belt loop and reach down his pants. Instead, he turns Dan around by the shoulders, marches him into his bedroom, and tells him to strip.

Dan lies on his bed, and even though they've done things for awhile now, they've never done them naked. This is the first really good look Akutsu gets of Dan, and it astonishes him and sickens him a little to see how much of a kid the kid really is. Sparse hair. No muscle definition. Hardly a hint of swelling joints and big, clumsy hands and feet to indicate he's becoming a man. He comes wet, though, so that's something in his favor. He's damp right now, in fact, his little cock pointing to his navel, quivering and drooling. The sight of it makes Akutsu hard, but the fear and excitement in Dan's face makes him tender, and he has a hard time reconciling those two heady emotions so he decides to act instead of think.

He pulls Dan's legs apart and sits on his knees between them, then leans down and swallows the trembling little cock down to the root. It isn't hard to do. His own cock surges to fullness in his uniform trousers. Putting his weight on one hand, he reaches down and unfastens his belt and buttons, and wiggles the trousers and underwear down past his hips. He grunts his success around Dan's cock and is surprised to find his mouth suddenly filling and Dan's body seizing under the tight vice of his lips.

It's bitter, but he swallows, and now, he thinks, it's his turn to come. He lubes his fingers and the first touch of his finger on Dan's arse makes him yelp. Circling around and around eventually relaxes Dan, though, and by the time Akutsu slips first one finger, then another inside the boy, he's responding more to lust than to pain. Dan pushes down into Akutsu's fingers, and that's when Akutsu realizes he can take him, now, take him like a man takes a woman, but it's better this way because Akutsu has very little use for girls. He aims and pushes, and pushes some more, and Dan says "Akutsu-senpai, it won't go, it won't goOH!" and then, it has.

Dan's hot and tight and smooth around him. Dan whines and his breath shudders and it causes a quaking deep at the base of Akutsu's buried cock. He looks down between them, and Dan is hard and leaking again. He reaches down and grabs Dan's cock and pumps it, once, twice, and then Dan is coming his brains out all over his stomach, the muscles contracting down there and causing the tight heat to suck Akutsu's orgasm right out of him. He thrusts hard, once, twice, cries out, "Tai-chan!" and collapses on top of Dan.

"You're heavy, senpai!" says Dan, who wiggles out from underneath him, but Akutsu is breathing too hard and his muscles are too watery to react. He's got just enough energy to remove the condom and fling it across the room before he falls asleep. Dan wraps himself in the circle of his arms just as he's drifting off, and for the first time they sleep together skin to skin.

When they wake in the morning, Dan says "Don't call me Tai-chan."

::--------------------------------------------------::

Dan finishes his homework in record time. He finds Akutsu's wristband under his Japanese History textbook. "Akutsu-senpai, you forgot to take this."

Akutsu takes it and says, "Fuck it," because Dan wants to organize everything into his bag first, before they get off.

Maybe Dan is just stalling, though, because he says, "Akutsu-senpai, let me do you tonight."

Akutsu just laughs, and not very nicely. He can't get his kohai's request out of his head, but there's just no way. No way at all. So he says, "Get your racket."

Even though it's ten-fifteen at night, they go to the public courts blazing bright under the mercury vapor lamps. Akutsu tries to teach him the leaping thing, but it's like trying to teach a duck to fly with its legs. Ducks are meant to fly with wings, but Akutsu's a tiger, a puma. Dan burns with determination, and it breaks something in Akutsu knowing he can't give Dan what he needs. So when they get back to his house, Akutsu gives him what he wants, instead. Nobody will know, anyway.

Dan comes before he gets all the way inside him. They look each other in the eye _once_, and never, ever speak of it again.

::--------------------------------------------------::

Akutsu doesn't want to lose Dan, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, especially not Dan, but he's beginning to think that what Dan wants and what Dan needs are two different things. Dan wants to fuck Akutsu and he wants to play Akutsu's tennis, but he isn't very good at either, and likely will never be. Akutsu hurts and it's strange; it takes him awhile to figure out that he's never hurt for someone else, before. But he takes care of all his own hurts, he always has, and he's got good at it, really. This one's no different.

At the end of the match with Seigaku, Akutsu sees the opportunity to give Dan someone better to follow. Akutsu would rather tear Echizen limb from limb than give him anything, but Dan needs Echizen more than he needs Akutsu, at least in tennis. Akutsu knows he made the right decision when Dan quits managing and joins the team.

Akutsu always takes care of his own hurts, but this one may require stitches.

Tennis isn't worth much without his tagalong, so Akutsu quits. Dan doesn't come to his house after practice, so he goes out. He doesn't come home until just before dawn.

::--------------------------------------------------::

Akutsu's never had a hurt last this long, before. He tries to get rid of it by going to the public courts and playing anyone and everyone until he's exhausted. No one's good enough to give him a workout, though, so he beams balls at them as hard as he can until they hit them back, or run away. Mostly, they run away. He goes to the store at the corner of the park and steals a bottle of sake, takes it back to the monument next to the courts, the one with the benches surrounding it. He drinks, and it gets late. He pisses on the monument and then sits back down for another pull on the bottle. It takes a little while until he realizes it's empty.

When he wakes, dawn is streaking across the sky and he's damp with the morning dew.

His mother says, "Oh, did you stay at Dan-kun's last night?" But Akutsu can tell she's been crying. He doesn't answer.

He stays out every night that week.

::--------------------------------------------------::

Akutsu's feeling foul and he goes to the public court, but no one will play him. He's miserable, and doesn't feel like making any of them play him, so he walks off the court into the cherry trees surrounding the monument. He leaps up on the bench and grabs a branch. It breaks with a sick, splitting noise.

It's satisfying, a little, so he breaks another and another and another, and when he runs out of branches he can reach on that tree, he leaps to the next bench and breaks the branches on the tree behind it. At the point where he realizes he's going to run out of trees, his phone rings. It's his mother.

"Jin, come home."

Akutsu says nothing.

"I have to go to work, and Dan-kun is here. He wants to speak to you."

He still says nothing.

She muffles her voice into the receiver, "Jin, did you have a fight?"

"I'm at the monument by the public courts." He hangs up. The little shit can just come find him if it's that important. He leaps up on the bench, but the thought of breaking any more branches makes him a little sick, so he sits down. There's a lump in his throat that won't go away no matter how much he swallows, and the hurt's back, full force. He doesn't know how long he sits there before he hears a voice.

"Akutsu-senpai! There you are! I've been looking all over, desu."

Dan's angry and he sniffs mightily, and Akutsu thinks anybody could tell he's been crying.

"Where have you been? How come you never let me in?"

What?

"Akutsu-senpai -- I'm very sorry you quit tennis -- but I didn't think you were quitting _me!_" Dan bows his head.

Something breaks free in Akutsu, something that's been binding him tight like a knot, and for the first time since he left the tennis club he takes a deep breath that doesn't shake. Akutsu reaches up to the bowed head in front of him and tugs a lock of the messy, black hair.

"Senpai!"

Dan falls into his lap, and the hurt Akutsu couldn't heal on his own dissolves in a fit of Dan's giggles. He doesn't really care if someone finds them like this, but he doesn't want it to happen right away and the boy's getting louder.

"Shut up." He tips up the boy's chin and kisses him, sucks his tongue, bites his lip. Dan whimpers, and it sends a shock of lust so intense through Akutsu that his knees and elbows become weak. As much as he wants the kid, wants him _right now_, he'd rather go home and do it so he can take his time. Abruptly, he stands up and Dan falls off his lap.

Dan stands up and rubs his behind. "Ow!" he says, but he's laughing.

"Want some ramen?" Akutsu asks, just like always.

"Yes, please, senpai."

Akutsu looks behind him. Dan's following. It's dark, and no one can see, so Akutsu smiles.

  
~fin~


End file.
